1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and, particularly, to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a lens module includes a barrel and a plurality of optical elements (e.g., lenses, and infrared-cut filters) received in the barrel. In assembly, the optical elements are assembled into the barrel. Sometimes, an eccentricity may occur in the assembled lens module and causes the assembled lens module unsatisfactory. Accordingly, the imaging quality of the assembled lens module fails to reach a set standard.
Therefore, a new lens module is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems.